Cell Block Tango
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: The titan Girls are in jail. how did they get here. Read and find out how the got there and why. Pairings:JinxKF,TerraBB,BumBCy,StarRob,RaeMal,ChesSpeedy.I'm not really a TerraBB fan,but I had to use them to make it work. Song fic.


What happens when the Titan Girls get sent to jail for murder. Let see what happened and why they did it in music. Here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and "Cell Block Tango" by Catherine Jones, Susan Misner, Deidre Goodwin. So down below is who took the part of the people who sang this. This is also the English version.

Liz: Jinx

Annie: Terra

June: Bumble Bee

Hunyak: Starfire

Velma: Raven

Mona: Cheshire

It was music night at the western jail Jump City. First up were six girls, but not just any girls, the Teen Titan girls. Anybody would wonder why they were here and where the boys were at. The girls stepped up on the stage and got in front of one of the microphones on the stage. The music began to play as they began to sing.

Jinx

Pop

Terra

Six

Bumble Bee

Squish

Starfire

Uh uh

Raven

Cicero

Cheshire

Lipschitz

Jinx

Pop  
Terra

Six  
Bumble Bee

Squish  
Starfire

Uh uh  
Raven

Cicero  
Cheshire

Lipschitz!

ANNOUNCER  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Jump County jail in their redemption of "The Cell Block Tango."

Jinx

Pop  
Terra

Six  
Bumble Bee

Squish  
Starfire

Uh uh  
Raven

Cicero  
Cheshire

Lipschitz!

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

Raven

I betcha you would have done the same!

Jinx

Pop  
Terra

Six

Bumble Bee

Squish  
Starfire

Uh uh  
Raven

Cicero  
Cheshire

Lipschitz!

Jinx

You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Kid Flash.

Kid Flash liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Kid Flash layin

on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

Terra

I met Beast Boy from Jump City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. Then we started living together. He'd go to work, come home, I'd fix him a drink and have a dinner. And then I found out,

"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Bumble Bee

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Cyborg,

in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same! 

Starfire

What I am doing here? They say,  
that the famous lakem kept down my husband and I chopped off his head, But this is not true. I am guiltless. I don't know why Uncle Galfore told the police I did it.

I tried to explain at the police station, but they didn't understand me….

Raven

Yeah but did you do it? 

Starfire

Uh uh not guilty

Raven

My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Malchoir

used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Malchior doing number seventeen, the spread eagle

Well I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

Raven

They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Raven

They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Raven

They had it coming all along  
GIRLS  
They had it coming all along   
Raven

I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
She didn't do it  
Raven

But if I done it  
GIRLS  
But if she done it  
Raven

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Raven

They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Raven

They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
Raven

They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They took a flower  
Raven

All along  
GIRLS  
In its prime  
Raven

I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
And then they used it  
Raven

But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Cheshire

I loved Speedy Lipschitz

more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Blackfire,

Argent,

Pantha and Aqualad.

I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire

They had it comin'  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
They had it comin'  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
They had it comin'  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
They had it comin'  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
They had it comin'  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
They had it comin'  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
All along  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
All along  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
'Cause if they used us  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
'Cause if they used us  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
And they abused us  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
And they abused us  
ALL  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
He had it coming  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
He had it coming  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
He only had himself to blame.  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
He only had himself to blame.  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
If you'd have been there  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee  
If you'd have been there  
Raven, Starfire, and Cheshire  
If you'd have seen it  
Jinx, Terra, and Bumble Bee

If you'd have seen it  
ALL  
I betcha you would have done the same!

Jinx

You pop that gum one more time!  
Terra

Single my ass.  
Bumble Bee

Ten times!  
Starfire

I don't know why Uncle Galfore told the police I did it.  
Raven

Number seventeen the spread eagle.

Cheshire

Artistic differences.

Jinx

Pop  
Terra

Six  
Bumble Bee

Squish  
Starfire

Uh uh  
Raven

Cicero  
Cheshire

Lipschitz

The lights shut off as they finished and clapping could be heard as the doors of the jail were closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this was my longest one shot. The reason I used Aqualad on where Speedy met was because on the song he met a guy and I had to use one so I decided to use Speedy. Here were the couples. Jinx/Kid Flash, Terra/Beast Boy, Bumble Bee/Cyborg, Starfire/Robin, Raven/Malchior, and Cheshire/Speedy. I'm not a Beast Boy/Terra fan, but I had to use them together to make it work out. Please review and thanks!!


End file.
